


Plumpersona and Matoi

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: August Batch 2020 [14]
Category: Phantasy Star Online 2
Genre: F/F, Fat - Freeform, Weight Gain, obese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Persona tries to relax despite the many times she has to repeat all of these events... But then Matoi notices her without her mask. And with about 200 pounds too many on her frame.
Relationships: Dark Falz Persona/Matoi (PSO2)
Series: August Batch 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979599





	Plumpersona and Matoi

**Author's Note:**

> For Dotai.
> 
> Rupika stands in for the Player Character.

Dark Falz Persona. One of the Five Dark Falz that had been plaguing ARKS’ efforts to protect the worlds that they observed. Yet the one of them that attacked the least, preferring to fight only two specific people. The girl wielding Clarissa, Matoi, and the purple-haired Neuman, Rupika. What kind of grudge did she hold for them, considering how many times she had tried to take their lives?

In truth, there was a very good reason for her behavior. Namely that she was that very same Neuman, just displaced after… everything went to hell. Her task had been to save Matoi’s soul from being trapped in pure darkness, even if it meant that she had to kill her. Something that she had done time and time again, in so many other timelines.

But this time, she hadn’t gone back to do that. At least, not from the outset. This time, she had travelled back so that she could relax. Because despite what one might believe, temporal murder on that scale is definitely tiring. And when she heard that the resort that she had once visited was open, she couldn’t stop herself from taking a visit.

Thankfully, both Pati and Tia were equally stupid, just like always. Taking off her Dark Falz outfit and replacing it with one that she knew that her younger self wore, they mistook her for Rupika and let her in, allowing her to choose exactly where she’d like to rest. Where she’d like to relax. And where she’d like to get sunburnt, an inevitability given the way that she liked to lay in the sun.

She could already feel her body heating up as the afternoon sun shone down on her, the sweat running down the sides of her belly. She wasn’t as lucky as her younger self, having grown quite fat over the years that she spent travelling back and forth through time. She was lucky that her outfit hid most of that, especially as they clashed blades. But if she could get rid of it, that’d… that’d…

...What was that presence that her soul detected? It wasn’t a Dark Falz, that much was sure. It was similar, but different. Which meant that it had to be somebody that was infested by its influence. But there were… there… oh no. Oh no no no. She couldn’t be here. She shouldn’t be here! What had her younger self done!?

In the corner of her eye, after turning her head to look towards the edges of the pool that she was resting by, stood a certain cute white-haired girl. The white-haired girl that she did her best to kill whenever she had the chance. So that her soul may be free. So that she wouldn’t have to suffer…

Matoi. The girl that had appeared under that tree, out of nowhere. The same girl that she loved underneath it all. If she were to see her now, without any of her protective gear to obscure her identity… Then... 

Persona closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. It… It’d be fine. She currently looked just like Rupika. She just had to act like her, and everything would be fine. Sure, she’d have to deal with the overwhelming urge not to break down and reveal everything before killing her, but that was something she had done a million times before. She had grown resilient enough for this. She was sure of it.

“Rupika..? What are you doing here..?” The gentle voice of the white-haired girl echoed through her ear, and almost immediately the Dark Falz could feel her heart sinking. It pacified her. She had heard it so many times before, and it never failed to keep her calm and relaxed. Every thought about her worries just melted away as she rested her hands on her belly, turning to look into the girl’s eyes.

The Neuman smiled, as much as she could. “I-I…” She gulped, putting on her best worried voice. As she tended to do when she was younger. “I just heard about this place and wanted to check it out. You’ve seen Pati and Tia, how enthusiastic they are despite their size…” She paused, looking down at herself. “N-Not that I’m much better…”

Matoi smiled at her closest friend, putting one of her hands on her own belly. It was not as big as Persona’s, far from it, but she wasn’t exactly thin either. No doubt caused by the habits of her younger self, much like a couple of the other girls that she worked with. “I think you look good, Rupika. You’ve just forgotten sunscreen. Do you want me to help?” She chimed, every word that left her mouth being the most honest thing the girl had ever heard…

“When you say it like that, who could resist?” Persona smiled as she slowly lowered the back of her chair, so that she laid completely still instead of partly tilted. Just so that her friend could do what she asked to do. Why deny her the chance… especially if it meant that she’d get to feel the loving touch of the girl that she had run away from?

The white-haired girl nodded, carefully pulling a small tube’s worth of sunscreen off her hip before pushing enough of it out onto one of her palms. So much so that she accidently started spilling a bit of it between her fingers, but that just made her chuckle. Thanks to her extra size, accidents like that weren’t uncommon, but she did her best to get through life without worrying.

“Okay, Rupika. I’m just going to get your tummy. It’s the biggest part of you, so I think it’s the most vulnerable bit. You… Don’t mind if I get touchy, right? I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, after everything you’ve done for me…” She made sure that her friend was on board while she rubbed her palms together, smothering them in the sunscreen. 

A simple nod from the Dark Falz was all she needed before she got started. She carefully pushed her palms up against that massive mound that grew off the center of her friend’s torso, slowly dragging her palms along the perimeter. She needed to cover as much of it as possible, and there certainly was a lot.

Persona used her hands to cover up her mouth as she felt those wonderful hands push into her. They were slender, thin, and they loved her. So much so that it didn’t even feel bad for a second when she started pushing too hard. The lack of comfort could be overcome, just because Matoi was the one to do all of this. She deserved to get the chance to help somebody. Even if it was just by putting sunscreen on her.

“You know… I never thought a person could get this fat, but… You’ve done it, haven’t you, Rupika?” The white-haired girl mused as she slowly pushed one of her hands under the heavy folds that her belly made, gasping as she tried to reach for the other side of the girl’s belly. “B-But… That’s… Not a bad thing..! It’s… It’s really cute…”

To say that the Neuman couldn’t keep herself from blushing all over as the girl that she loved called her cute. It even made her wobble all over, making it even harder for the girl to apply all of that sunscreen. Who could blame her, though? When the one you love call you affectionate things, and you haven’t gotten the chance to talk to her in so long, and she reignites the fire in your heart… It’s not fair.

“R-Rupika! You’re moving too fast, p-please slow down!” Matoi cried out as she tried to keep her friend stable, especially since all of that weight was shaking around so much that the chair underneath her could break at any point. Unfortunately, though she had good intentions with her attempt to stop her, she leaned a little too much over her, and…

*CRACK*

The legs of the chair shattered, causing the two girls to end up laying atop of one another. With both of them ever-slightly displaced by their tummies, preventing them from being properly aligned. Not that it mattered, since the Dark Falz just took a bit of a hit on her butt thanks to that fall, so she didn’t have the chance to really enjoy it.

“S-Sorry, so sorry, Rupika. I just wanted to help. Oh, this is why Xiao doesn’t want me to go out on missions…” To see her efforts fall apart like that, it really discouraged the white-haired girl. Even as she slowly got up, using her friend as support while drawing heavy breaths, she didn’t exactly look happy. Especially considering everything the fatter girl had done for her…

Persona just smiled. The pain wasn’t that bad. At least, not to her. She had felt much worse. And because it was caused by her friend wanting to do good, it didn’t hurt nearly as much as it should’ve anyway. “I’m fine, Matoi. You don’t need to worry so much. Just… Can you help me up?” She asked, raising one of her flabby arms.

“O-Of course, so sorry…” Matoi just kept on apologizing, no matter how much the bigger girl accepted them. It was one of her few flaws, but it was also what made her so endearing. 

The Dark Falz took her hand after managing to get up on her two feet, as she slowly took the other hand as well. “How about we just… go for a little walk? Nothing fancy. Just enjoy the sunset as it comes down?” She didn’t admit that she just wanted to spend more time with the girl, regardless of how or why. As long as they were together, she was happy. So what if she had to kill her later…

Her friend smiled, not a nugget of self pity left after the offer. She didn’t even have to say anything, just nodding. Because that was the wavelength the two were on, as friends since they first met. Or maybe a little more…

Though, they both hoped that they wouldn’t get too much sand between their toes as they made their way towards the beach…

\---

As the hours ticked by, the two girls made their way along the beaches of Wopal. The beaches that they usually crossed whenever they had a mission together. Usually to fell some sort of sea life, but today was different. Today, they could take in the sights, enjoy the shining sun above…

It was calm. Calmer than it had ever been before. Maybe it was because they took such slow, deliberate steps thanks to their frames necessitating being this careful. Maybe it was because they were side by side, as close as their fat bodies would allow… Or maybe it was because of the lingering feelings inside Persona, the ones she wanted to keep bottled up until the time was right.

Whichever was the case, the breeze from the sea gave them more than enough comfort. Even as it rushed past their bikini-clad bodies, it just gave them enough cooling to carry on. Even as the Neuman felt the sting of the sun poking away at the parts of her body that hadn’t been properly covered in sunscreen, it didn’t matter. As long as the two had one another, then… Everything would be just fine. Nothing else mattered.

Though, they both had to admit… They would’ve liked going out into the water. Even if just a little bit. But as they had passed down the beach, they noticed a certain somebody drifting out in the water, somebody that neither of them wanted to really bother right now. Namely, Pati. She had gotten so far out into the water, beyond the part that was too shallow, that she was now drifting around waiting for Tia to help her. So they didn’t want to risk it, even if they wanted to feel the water rushing around them.

What was the next best thing for them to do instead of bathing, then? Well… They just kept on walking down the beach for a couple of hours. Their mere presence at each other’s side was enough to keep them occupied. Despite the waddling, despite how hot it got, they were there for one another. And that brought them enough joy. Especially to Persona, who had been longing for a moment alone with her for so, oh so long.

Eventually, however, night was about to come around. So they headed back to the resort, straight for the bar near the beach’s edge. Where they could have a bite to eat, and satiate their tummies. Okay, a bite was an understatement. A buffet would be appropriate.

“M-Matoi, I know you want to apologize, but-”

The white-haired girl denied her heavy friend the chance to stop her by putting a finger on her lips. “This is to make up for earlier. Just say aaa, and I’ll feed you. That’s what friends are for, aren’t they?” She chimed, smiling from ear to ear. “At least, that’s what I think, but I could be wrong. Maybe I should ask the others…”

“It’s… It’s fine.” Persona muttered under her breath, her face completely red. She had once wished to be spoon fed by her lover, but… Was this the way to get there? Go on a beach date with her and then just… get fed, out of the sheer kindness of her heart? She wasn’t sure about it, but…

Before she had much more time to dwell on it, she found a piece of pudding resting on her tongue, instinctively causing her to swallow. It was really good, causing her eyes to light up. Which in turn caused the girl to giggle, seeing how that worried expression turned into pure excited bliss.

“Want more, Rupika?” Matoi chimed, scooping up yet another bit of pudding straight onto her spoon. A criminally small spoon, one that would barely feed the girl. But it was the gesture that mattered more. To feed her, to make her feel full even for a microsecond…

Persona nodded with glee as she opened up her mouth, letting her white-haired lover slip another sweet treat in there. Then another, and another. Once more, yet again. It kept on going, until that entire pudding had been eaten. No matter how many small spoonfuls it took, she had to go through them all…

And that was just one dish out of many. So many that it was a wonder if they were going to get through all of them. But just as the white-haired girl was about to feed her another, the Neuman stopped her, taking the spoon and the plate from her. “Rupika?” She asked, wondering what she was doing…

Only for her mouth to be the one filled with a sweet treat, courtesy of a bigger spoon that the Dark Falz just procured. “You can’t just be the one to feed me all night, Matoi. Let me do it a bit too. You’re my friend, after all.” She explained, smiling from ear to ear without a hint of restraint. It was the first time in a long time that she smiled that wide, and it brought a warm feeling to her cold, longing heart…

Matoi just nodded in turn, swallowing the sweet treat as she smiled back. She was happy. She didn’t get to see Rupika this happy often, so it made her especially happy. And since they had just dealt with that Dark Falz stuff a little while ago, they deserved to be happy! So what if they were getting fat? They still liked each other, and they could probably still take down whatever came in their way.

So she saw no reason at all to stop or try to tone it down, as she kept on eating spoonful after spoonful, while the sun overhead continued to sink beneath the horizon…

\---

Eventually, night fell. And it was about time too, as the buffet table had been completely cleaned out. Though, what had originally been intended for two only ended up going to one, thanks to the way that Persona ended up feeding her dearest Matoi more and more of it all. Just because of the way that she looked whenever she ate. That blissful look that made her heart tingle and ache for the times gone by.

With the moon shining over head, it was about time for her to make her leave. Especially as the white-haired girl, who was still rubbing her aching belly from how much she had eaten, rested peacefully on the bench that they shared. She wasn’t about to leave her without something to keep her warm, however, so she carefully draped a blanket on top of her, hoping that nobody would try to disturb her while she slept.

The Dark Falz got up, taking a deep breath as she walked towards the beaches once more. This had been a worthwhile day. Now, she needed to get back to work. As much as she loved the white-haired girl, she still needed to save her. And that meant killing her in other timelines, whether or not it was moral. And since nobody had seen her in the same place as Rupika, she was safe to just disappear…

“Enjoying yourself?” Or so she thought. Unfortunately, the worst possible person that could’ve seen her was standing right in front of her… And she wasn’t displeased, hateful or anything. She just smiled, almost as if she appreciated what she had done today.

Rupika. Her younger self. Smiling. At the version of her that killed Matoi. The same version that had just spent all day as a fatty acting like lovers to that very same girl…

“...” Persona’s mask appeared on her face, complete with the outfit that managed to compress her figure into something much less expansive. “You saw nothing. Mark my words, she will be set free. No matter what you do to stop it.”

That same aggressive, nihilistic behavior came to the forefront as it always did, before she disappeared in a sphere of dark energy. Leaving her younger self there, still smiling. Because she knew she was lying. Her older self had been nothing but kind to the girl, despite her duty. Which could only mean one thing…

She still held out hope that the girl could be saved. And so would she, until the very end...


End file.
